Kimigetsu Hōzuki
Kimigetsu Hōzuki (君月, Hōzuki Kimigetsu) is a renowned who currently serves as the Seventh Mizukage (七代水影, Nanadaime Mizukage) of the . Daughter of the notorious swordsmen , she is a proud member of the village's highly praised . She was once a member of the elite , and she is also a member of the wielding the most terrifying of the seven blades — the . History Kimigetsu is the daughter of Suigetsu and an unknown Yuki Clan kunoichi. With her mother vanishing during her infant years, Kimigetsu was raised by none other than the red hot , as she was able to provide all the nutrients and care that her father could not. She was raised in the outskirts of the Land of Water, as her father had been pardoned for his actions when he was a member of Team Taka, and was the official head of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. With the goal of collecting all the swords her father was rarely around during her early years. Upon Suigetsu's return from his mission to retrieve all Seven Legendary Swords of the Mist, he began to act more like a fatherly figure towards his daughter. Karin eventually handed over Kimigetsu to her father, and the two lived together in . With the hopes that his daughter would one day succeed him, he wished to train her in order for her to become a prominent kunoichi. Though this training would not begin until she was about six years of age. Six years after her birth, she finally began developing her skills as a ninja. Her father, a master in their clan's , wanted to teach her their highly praised , in order to protect herself from any harm. But while displaying hints of talent during her infant and toddler years, she was unable to access her supposed talents during her training, preventing her from grasping the technique. Due to her father's impatience and inability to explain the technique in a way from her to grasp, it took Kimigetsu a whole year to simply perform the technique. This took a toll on her confidence, as her father constantly bragged about how fast he was able to grasp the technique. But it was for this exact reason she began to develop an insane work ethic. On a cold winter night, after hours training, two decided to return home. Unfortunately, Suigetsu lost sight of his daughter and the two were split apart. While Kimigetsu was indeed a ninja in training, but she was no match for a snowstorm. Incapable of maintaining her Hōzuki transformation in such cold weather. she began to suffer from frostbite and hypothermia. Almost frozen, she attempted one last time in order to save her own life, her body liquid body solidified as she finally gained access to her unknown . While doing so, she gave birth to a whole new technique through her newfound powers — the Icecification Technique. Upon locating his daughter, Suigetsu was thankful she was okay and the two would return home. As she began to master her elemental prowess with ease, her father began to teach her in the art of . Before beginning her training, Suigetsu asked Kimigetsu which of the Seven Blades she would like to wield. Surprisingly, Kimigetsu was attracted to the legendary blade known as shark-skin. The same feelings were not displayed by the blade. Unlike other blades, the Samehada chooses its wielder, only attracted to those with potent-powerful chakra. The blade rejected Kimigetsu, as her chakra was no where near strong enough to wield such a blade. Rejecting the rest of the Seven Blades, Kimigetsu honed her skills in kenjutsu with a regular sword. Every night though, without her father's knowing, she force-fed the sword beast her chakra with the hope that one day it'll accept her as its master. As she was taught Kenjutsu, Suigetsu also began to instruct her in the Art of Murder, a style that he is notoriously known for. Despite her original unwillingness to learn the art, she was rather skilled at it, using her skills with a sword alongside her Ice Release to become a proficient learner of the art at a very young age. At the age of eight, Kimigetsu joined the Kirigakure academy. After a single year in the academy, she would graduate. Over the next five years, she'd rise through the ranks moving from genin to chunnin, displaying great skill. Instead of rising to jonin and becoming a member of the Seven Swordsmen, she asked to be in the Anbu. As a proficient user of the Art of Murder, the Sixth decided to assign her to the unit, with the task to help kill those who have defected from the village. While she is not as skilled as her father in that art, she was more than capable of performing well in this position. Kimigetsu spent five years as a Hunter-nin. Throughout this time, she learnt and became a proficient user of the , mastering many techniques that allow her to mask her appearance; capable of hiding in the , , , and other forms . She turned her water and ice manipulation into more lethal weapons, performing that were troublesome for most opponents. Eliminating countless shinobi, she earned the nickname the Beautiful Demon for her mastery of the Art of Murder. At the age of fifteen she was assigned Head of the Hunter-nin After five years with the Hunter-nin, Kimigetsu asked to be reassigned. Many say this was triggered by the recent passing of her father, but this is not for certain. A kunoichi with skills that transcend most her age, she was recognized as a Jonin, and re-offered her position as a Swordsmen, in which she humbly accepted it. Claiming the only sword to be the vacant, the Samehada. Surprisingly, the blade did not reject her. She speculates that it did not reject due to the fact it is the only chakra it remembers that has re-emerged. She also believes that her chakra has significantly increase in potency and reserves in recent years, also forcing the blade to take a liking to her. Wanting to start fresh, Kimigetsu changed her appearance drastically. Without telling Kimigetsu of course, the Sixth decided to assign a young genin team to her, in order to develop her weak emotional intelligence, as he planned to nominate her as his successor in the near future. Kimigetsu was given quite the skilled young genin each who were powerful in their own right. Their names are Akane Hoshigetsu, Kasai Inoichi, and Kameko. Unfamiliar with recreational teachings, Kimigetsu put the young genin exactly through what her father did to her. Watching from the sidelines, she watched a truly stunning sight as without even the slightest hint, the young shinobi developed a strong sense of team work, aiding one another to survive. Throughout the years, the team went on hundreds of missions. Working alongside other teams within the village and even teams from other villages, they held a strong reputation around the globe. During the Chunnin Exams, two of the three were promoted to Chunnin on their first attempt, and the other followed shortly after. As her kids grew stronger on the battlefield, she grew stronger emotionally, developing feelings such as compassion, caring, kindness, and much more. As she taught them jutsu, they taught her how to be human. They were quite the team. After about six years with her team, Chōjūrō finally decided to resign as Mizukage. Kimigetsu was nominated and presented to the Feudal lord and Kirigakure Council, where they were please with not only her skills as a shinobi, but also her people skills. She became the Sixth Mizukage, with the goal to not only progress the nation's military by welcoming clans they once removed due to their Kekkei Genkai, but also their economy. Personality Since an early age, Kimigetsu has always been confident in her abilities. A trait she got from her father, Kimigetsu's confidence can sometimes be perceived as arrogance. Throughout her life, many have praised her to be a genius and a prodigy. Because of this, she became over-confident in her abilities, sometimes to the point where she put her comrades in-danger. Due to her superiority-complex, she often feels some opponents aren't worth her time, underestimating them leading to problems. During her first B-rank mission with Team 2, Kimigetsu risked the life of her students as she felt their opponent was no where near strong enough for her to fight. In recent year though, Kimigetsu set aside her superiority complex in order to put the village's needs in front of her own. As the student and daughter of Suigetsu, Kimigetsu is a master of the Art of Murder. At first, Kimigetsu did not like to kill or even harm others, a trait she probably she inherited from her mother. Suigetsu quickly eliminated that "terrible" tendency, telling his child that it was either kill or be killed. Upon awakening her father's wrath and lust for death, she was recognized as a prodigy in the art. While living in isolation, Kimigetsu was put in-charge of the recovering dinner, a task she would learn to enjoy, always finding the biggest prey. Her targets would transcend to shinobi as she joined the Kirigakure Hunter-nin. Not suprising, Kimigetsu had the greatest kill rate of any other Hunter-nin. Just like her father, she gets a great amount of joy from just cutting things. Once she became a Jonin and was assigned a team, she learned how to put her lust away, but she is able to cut on her lust back on like a switch. In recent years, Kimigetsu has developed a playful side. This was first seen when she first met her team, and described her challange as a game. During training she has played hide and seek as well as tag with her students, in which she has won every time. In battle, when she faces an opponent who she believes is inferior to her, she'll often toy with her opponent. She also very quick to laugh at others, finding it humorous when others make mistakes. Like her father, Kimigetsu likes to make joke during somewhat intense situations, often stating that she needs to lighten the mood. It has been stated thousands of times that Kimigetsu has a terrible temper, something she has never been able to fix. Suigetsu blames this temper on stating that Kimigetsu spent to much time with her during her most crucial years, and because of it, she developed the same temper. There are several things that "trigger" Kimigetsu uncontrollable rage, sexist jokes, stating her jokes are bad, and the hatred for sushi. These three things are major triggers for the Mizukage, unleashing an unbearable rage that takes time to stop. There are also some minor triggers that simply make Kimigetsu very upset such as waiting on others, hunger, and when other underestimate her. Kasai stated that she is a "walking time bomb" ready to explode at any minute. Kimigetsu's inner demon also cuts on when, someone disrespects the village, though this is not like her other triggers, as she becomes lustful for blood. Kimigetsu is not afraid of many things, but when it comes to spiders, Kimigetsu becomes a coward. This is due to the fact Kimigetsu had an incident with a huge spider when she was young, as it kept biting her all the time. Most people find it quite humorous how the Ice Queen who claims to be able to defeat all foes, is afraid of a little bug. While it has been seen that Kimigetsu is able to overcome her fear during serious battles, she is reluctant to do so. As Mizukage, Kimigetsu takes her job very seriously, usually completing every task before the deadline. As a firm believer of "lead by example", Kimigetsu puts one-hundred and ten percent in everything Kage related, whether it be developing her military, finding new ways to bring up the economy, or simply loads of paper work that need to be completed within the hour. She develops a surge of energy that cannot be mimiced. It is for this reason many say that Kirigakure is about to reach a Golden-Era. Kimigetsu has stated that she will always put the needs of others ahead of her own, especially those of her village. While she does believe in herself tremendously, Kimigetsu believes in her village more so, which says a lot. Kimigetsu has also stated that she'd be more than willing to put her life on the line to protect her village, despite her wish to not die until she retires from ninja life. Kimigetsu appears to have a strange love for the cold. Many state that her interest in cold weather roots to her Ice Release kekkei genkai, but it goes far beyond that. When she was first elected Mizukage, Kimigetsu asked the council if they could possibly change the Village's name from Hidden within the Mist, to Hidden within the Frost, as she is capable of changing the weather within the village herself. Kimigetsu also founded the annual Ice Festival in Kirigakure. As a child, she used to create snowmen to play with and when she honed her skills in Ice Release, she was able to create towers of ice sculptures. Appearance "She had a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness. Her pale skin was completely flawless. I doubt she used face masks or expensive products, that really wasn't her m.o. She was all about simplicity, making things easy, not worrying about anything. Perhaps that is why her skin glowed so, it was her inner beauty that lit her eyes and softened her features. When she smiled and laughed you couldn't help but smile along too, even if it was just on the inside.", a poet described Kimigetsu with these exact words. Kimigetsu has been described as the ideal women in terms of beauty. Little bit taller than the average height for a women, she bares all the sexual parts that most men desire; big boobs and a large rear end. Her sparkling blue eyes often hide the fact that she is cold blooded, which is why she is often recognized as the Beautiful Demon. Cute, Adorable, breathtaking, stunning, perfect, these are all adjectives that described Kimigetsu as a child. Unlike her father, Kimigetsu was not born with razor sharp teeth as if she were a demon. When she was a child, it appeared as if Kimigetsu would not hurt a fly, incapable of producing any form of malice. She wore a light grey shirt with a navy blue design in the front and the Hōzuki emblem on the back. Wrapped around her was a red scarf crafted by Karin as a momentum to remember her by. With it, she wore a black skort and black boots. In later years, Kimigetsu would develop some more sinister qualities. When Kimigetsu joined Kirigakure and was enlisted into the Hunter-nin, her appearance changed significantly. She was given an all white mask with a Mist emblem on the forehead. Rarely ever spending time within the village Kimigetsu always appeared to be wearing the mask. Outfit-wise, her appearance also differed. She wore what appeared to be something similar to a modern day General outfit, with long black sleeve. Her most upper button was open showing some cleavage. Also, Kimigetsu wore high heel boots, which made her appear taller than she truly was. Upon retiring from the Hunter-nin and being designated as Jonin teacher, Kimigetsu change her outfit significantly so her opponents would not recognize the notorious Beautiful Demon. She cut her hair and changed her outfit to a winter-like get-up; which is odd since she does not get cold. She wore a saphire blue coat, with a matching blue shawl, and white fur that would "keep her warm. Kimigetsu also wore a cassock hat with a yellow daisy that completed the outfit. The only thing that remained constant was her dark high heeled boots. She also carries the Samehada on her waist horizontally. Once she was elected Mizukage, her appearance regressed back to when she was a Hunter-nin, with a few minor changes. She substituted a mask with a hat that matched her General's outfit, with a Kirigakure Emblem on the face of the hat. She was given the signature Kage coat and cap, though she only wears these during official meeting with the other Kages. And now she bears a mark right above her breasts, in which no one knows its origins and Kimigetsu does not talk about. Kimigetsu has been considered the most attractive of the Five Great Kage, similar to that of Mei. Also Kimigetsu carries the Samaheda on her back diagonally now. Abilities Chakra Prowess Kimigetsu was not born with a particularly potent form of chakra. Her father, Suigetsu, stated that the reason why the Samehada did not wish to partner with her was because her chakra tasted like raw ice, basically flavorless. Over the years, Kimigetsu's chakra developed. As she increased her reserves, her chakra potency developed. She describes her chakra as if it were an ice pop, coming in various flavors, it can sometimes be sweet other times sour, but it'll always be cold. She believes it for this reason, the Samehada chose her to be its partner later on. During her time as a Hunter-nin, Kimigetsu's chakra was described as dark and cold, capable a freezing her opponents just by glimpsing at them. Karin stated that her chakra is definitely rare and very powerful. 200px|thumb|left|Kimigetsu releasing her cold chakra. Unlike those who are renowned world-wide for their incredible chakra reserves, Kimigetsu was not born with incredible reserves. It took decades training to reach the point she is currently at. Kimigetsu reserves are described to superior to that of a regular shinobi, capable of fighting for hours and perform high-leveled technique multiple times throughout the duration of a single battle. But her reserves are considered to be inferior to the of , a man who was once considered a Tailed Beast without a Tail. Alongside, the Samehada, her reserves significantly increase. She traind daily, with the hopes that one day she will reach the reserves of her swords predecessor. While not possessing massive reserves, Kimigetsu makes up for it with incredible control. Kimigetsu has extraordinary chakra control, and is capable of displaying it in various ways. With and without the Samehada, Kimigetsu is able to absorb the chakra of others, in order for her to last longer during a battle. Through the teachings of her mother figure, Karin, Kimigetsu is able to sense chakra and mask it as well, in order to effectively sneak around and silently attack opponents. While she has yet to display such an ability, Kimigetsu has claimed to be able to transfer her chakra to others. Outside of these abilities, Kimigetsu has displayed great control through her ninjutsu, creating several high-ranking techniques. She is considered a master in element and shape manipulation. Kimigetsu is also able to perform handsigns at a very extreme rate, and even perform them with a single hand. Genjutsu Much like the Second Mizukage , Kimigetsu is a skilled practitioner of Genjutsu. During her time as a Hunter-nin, Kimigetsu was taught in the art of genjutsu as a more simple way to execute her opponent. Kimigetsu is able to cast genjutsu through sound, visuals, and touch. She has been seen utilizing low ranking jutsu, in order to stall or escape from opponents such as the as wells as the . Kimigetsu has also performed high-ranking genjutsu such as the . She also seems skilled enough to notice and dispel high caliber genjutsu such as those of the due to her expert chakra control. When needed, the Samehada will aid Kimigetsu in dispelling Genjutsu. Kimigetsu is also able to perform genjutsu through her elemental prowess. As one of the most notable water manipulators to ever live she has performed countless genjutsu using water as a medium. Similar to her predecessor, Kimigetsu is capable of using the , in which she generates a wide variety of mirages in order to deceive her opponents. Though Kimigetsu does not need the clam to perform such a technique. Kimigetsu has been seen using her very own Ice Release as a medium for the genjutsu, freezing them within the illusion. Ninjutsu As a Kage, Kimigetsu is a master in the ninjutsu she performs. She has been seen using and effectively. Even those she has never trained with, Kimigetsu seems to be very skilled at , making her one of the most ideal teammates. In order to seal Tailed Beasts within their hosts, Kimigetsu was taught . Kimigetsu is also known for making a wide variety of . Nature Transformation Despite mastering only two elements, Kimigetsu is considered to be one of the best Nature Transformation users to ever live. She is considered to be a notable practioner of , but she truly excels in the . Considered to be far superior to that the Second Hokage and Missing-nin , Kimigetsu is considered to be the greatest user of Water Release throughout all of history. Similar to both, Kimigetsu is able to perform water techniques without a water sources, and use these techniques to the greatest of their abilities. She ability to shape water in a various amount of ways surpasses both Kisame and Tobirama, as she is able to completely , generate a as well as , , along with much more. With such a large arsenal of Water techniques, even the Second Hokage himself would praise her for her advance water transformation. As a member of the Hōzuki Clan, Kimigetsu's skills with water are taken much farther. Hiden As a member of the Hōzuki Clan, Kimigetsu is able to perform their unique which allows her to transform into water at will. Through this technique, Kimigetsu is able to in order to increase her physical capabilities. In order to wield the Samehada correctly, Kimigetsu often uses this technique in order to swing around such a large blade. Kimigetsu has also been seen augmenting her legs size in order to move quicker. Due to the fact her body is made of water while she is in this state, Kimigetsu becomes invulnerable to physical attacks such as Taijutsu and most kenjutsu. This ability grants her a wide range of offensive, defensive, and supplementary abilities most people do not have access too. Kimigetsu is able to release with both hands and at a rapid rate. With this technique Kimigetsu is able to pierce most armor, and kill targets with a single shot. During her time as a Hunter-nin she utilized the , to cause her opponents to drown without a fight. As Kimigetsu is water when she is in this states, Kimigetsu is able to unite with all forms of water including salt water, fresh water, boiling water, rain, and even mist. This technique made her quite the deadly opponent, capable of joining with existing water in order to increase her power. By using existing water, Kimigetsu is able to transform into a that is even able to compete with a . During her years as a Hunter-nin, Kimigetsu developed a technique that is considered one only she can perform. Due to her masterful water usage and her advance hiden technique, Kimigetsu was able to develop the . Named after the notorious , this technique allows the Kimigetsu to re-establish her consciousness in any form of water nearby at a near instantaneous speed. As she is able to merge with any form of water, this technique works perfectly with the Hiding in the Mist technique, allowing her to slaughter her opponents within a instant. This is considered to be one of her greatest abilities yet, allowing her to virtually teleport anywhere she pleases. Kenjutsu As one of her many specialties, Kimigetsu is a very skilled swordswoman, one powerful enough to be in the legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. During her youth, she wielded a basic katana. She has cut down a wide variety of opponents with said blade, which earned her the title of The Beautiful Demon. As a skilled user of , Kimigetsu has frozen countless opponent in a single thrust of the blade. Even of the have praised Kimigetsu for her skill with a blade. But after training and honing her skills with a blade she became the wielder of the legendary and most powerful of the Seven Blades, the . Unlike most blades, the Samehada prefers to shred rather than to cut due to it unique appearance of shark scales. With the blade, she is able to absorb all form of visible chakra, including molded chakra such as jutsu, or raw chakra when a user is releasing large amounts of it. Unlike most chakra absorption techniques, even the slightest amount of contact with the blade could drain the target of their chakra. left|thumb|200px|Kimigetsu fused with the Samehada.When she is low on chakra or is suffering from a critical injury, Kimigetsu can temporarily fuse with the blade in order to rejuvenate herself and heal all of her injuries in a matter of seconds. This unique ability has allowed her to fight in battles way longer than she naturally can, allowing her to fight fearsome opponents. Due to her unique physique, Kimigetsu is able to completely fuse with the blade allowing her to become a fierce-some aquatic beast. Unlike the blade's predecessor, Kimigetsu transforms into a more elegant monster, a shark mermaid. With this ability, not only does her chakra replenish and her wounds heal, but she also acquires a wide variety of new techniques. Her ability to track and sense chakra both dramatically increase. Also he gains the abilities of the Samehada, allowing her to absorb chakra through mere contact and extend her fins and skin to pierce opponents. Also it appears as if all of her ninjutsu is enhanced while in this state, which makes her even more lethal. Summoning Technique Similar to her sword predecessor, Kimigetsu has a blood contract with . Unlike other shinobi who usually summon a single animal of their species at a time, Kimigetsu is capable of summoning a massive group of sharks of varying sizes for different purposes. Being capable of generating water in any terrain has allowed Kimigetsu to utilize her sharks in a variety of ways. Due to her unique relationship with sharks, Kimigetsu also utilizes a wide list of water-shark based techniques similar to Kisame. One day, while her father was on a mission, Kimigetsu located a ninja toad who had strayed away from and named it Bubbles. Kekkei Genkai Ice Release As a believed descendant of the Yuki Clan, Kimigetsu awoke the rare Kekkei Genkai, Ice Release. Powerful as it is rare, Kimigetsu was forced to teach herself in the art. Lacking in any formal training, her ability to manipulate the ice stems from his water manipulation. Thus, every water technique she possesses, she is capable of generating the same technique through her ice. Through her Kekkei Genkai, Kimigetsu is able to transform her chakra into ice at any point, no matter the state it was previously in. Over the years, one technique that has isolated her from the pool of other user is her ability to freeze chakra. Kimigetsu can use this technique to stop the flow of chakra in a jutsu or in a person's body, making the target completely useless. Other Skills Tools and Weapons Synopsis Quotes Trivia *